The present invention relates to medical needle units.
Medical needle units are widely known and used for example for withdrawal of blood or other tissue fluids. After withdrawal of blood or other tissue fluids the needle of the needle unit is withdrawn from a vein, artery or another body area and a tip of the needle is exposed. The needle may be contaminated with diseases, such as for example AIDS HIV- virus or Hepatitis-B virus. A technician, nurse or physician can be accidentally punctured by the exposed needle tip, which in the event of contamination of the needle with the diseases can lead to very serious or even grave consequences. It is to be understood that it is desirable to prevent or at least decrease the tendency of the operator to be accidentally struck by an exposed needle tip.